blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Colby Monterey
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Thundercloud |age= 16 |birthday= June 26th |sign= Cancer |height= 5'4" (165 cm) |weight= 173lbs (78 kg) |blood= A+ |eyes= Yellow |hair= Orange |family= Montgomery Monterey (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) (Brother) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= .Magic Knights Exam: Aspiring Knights: Zela joins the Black Bulls. |rank=''5th Class Junior Magic Knight'' |badges= |country= |workplace= |manga= Making History: Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony! |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Making History: Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony!: Colby makes his debut. is an aspiring who is currently training to join the ranks of one of the nine of the , in which he resides. Colby is a boy who lacks self-confidence and tends to cry quite a lot though, he carries immense strength and hopes to harness his and become an exemplary magic knight. Appearance Gallery Personality Making History: Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony!: Colby is anxiously approaching a big event. Unable to control his emotions nearly breaking into tears. Relationships Lea Kira Lea and Colby have an interesting relationship, to say the very least. They have known each other from a very young age, their families tight connections are the reason they have known each other for so long. Before they had both received their grimoires they had mostly seen each other in passing especially due to the recent events within House Monterey. Though, after they became close once again in recent times, their relationship is far more than what some would. Consider friendly, having many romantic undertones. Mostly brought on by Lea, with Colby barely realizing... Wesley Umbra Jack Monterey Ezekiel History Battle Prowess Physical Prowess Magic Thundercloud Magic (雷雲魔法 Raiun Mahō) Cutting the Cheese: Previously thought to be lightning magic by Colby and all around him it was shown to truly be Thundercloud Magic a far more destructive force. Colby demonstrates his limited use of his magic before acquiring his grimoire. Knights Exam: Aspiring Knights#Show Me Your Moves|Show Me Your Moves]: Colby uses his magic to quickly maneuver through the field set for them by Godric Vermillion. allows Colby control over the storm clouds, being able to breed storms from thin air. From a young age, Colby was only able to harness the power of lightning though, on a very small scale. Despite being granted with the destructive force of storms, Colby is yet to fully master its usage, most if not all his spells are offensive and/or very destructive due to his lack of control. Sometime after obtaining his grimoire Colby was taught how to harness his magic's destructive force by his Ezekiel, an accomplished magic knight. Despite the little time in between the he is making great strides in controlling his magic. Colby has been able to mesh his knowledge of the martial and swordsmanship arts with the spells of his grimoire to use his magic with far more precision and control. It was during his time training for the that he developed his signature spell, Yellow Sprite Oblivion, the current strongest spell in his grimoire which he plans to employ at the magic knight exams. *'Tremendous Magic Power' A Wondrous Evening Between Friends: Colby explodes the Shoot 'Em booth showing his lack of control over his tremendous magic power.: Colby was born with a tremendous amount of magic power. Due to his noble heritage, he was promised a large amount of magic from birth but even his own father was astonished by how much he was given. From a young age, he was able to use his magic to some extent though, due to his lack of experience as well as extreme lack of control he could never do much with it even leading up to acquiring his grimoire he still lacked the control to use his magic to its fullest extent, with his attacks either missing or him discharging too much mana and causing large explosions around him... *'Poor Magic Control': Spells Life Seeking Lightning.png|Soul Seeking Lightning Spark Scattershot.jpg|Lightning Scatterstorm Mezzaluna Lightning.jpg|Mezzaluna Lightning Break Your Bones: Colby destroys the skeleton created by Ezekiel. Living_Nimbus.jpg|Creation Magic: Living Nimbus Colby vs Andreas: Colby summons living nimbus in battle. Swordsmanship Equipment Sword Arashiryu (嵐竜 Literally meaning: Tempest Dragon) Colby'sBlade.jpg|Colby wielding the Arashiryu Colby's Grimoire.jpg|Colby's Grimoire Onwards to Oz: Colby gets his grimoire, albiet, later than others. Grimoire Contents.gif|The contents of Colby's grimoire. Statistics Major Battles Events Trivia References Category:Magic Users Category:Cloud Magic Users Category:Males